¿Qué es lo que todo el mundo busca?
by Susan99
Summary: ¿Y si Adora y Catra hubieran sido criadas del lado de la Rebelión en lugar de la Horda?
1. Capitulo 1

Fuego.

Todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor era un abrumador fuego, el cual consumía lo que se suponía, eran las bodegas donde la Horda guardaba sus nuevas y mejoradas armas.

La misión no estaba saliendo tan mal después de todo, aunque no se suponía que causarían este nivel de destrucción; el objetivo era recabar toda la información que pudieran sobre las armas que Hordak estaba construyendo y así ellos mismos hacer las propias o buscar un punto débil que les dijera como poder derribar a todos esos monstruos de metal que siempre causaban tantos problemas durante las batallas.

No se suponía que entraran en conflicto, en una misión de espionaje no causas nada que delate tu presencia.

Pero él no pudo exactamente solo ver y darse la vuelta sin hacer nada al respecto. Frente a sus ojos había estado una enorme producción de tanques, robots, cañones y todo tipo de tecnología bélica que se estaba construyendo para después usarse en su Reino y en los todos los inocentes habitantes de Etheria.

No podía permitir que todos estos artefactos salieran de la colosal fábrica, así que no pensó mucho en las consecuencias cuando causó una explosión en la sección donde se estaban almacenando las bombas…

Fue una reacción en cadena de la que apenas había podido escapar. Las explosiones hicieron temblar el suelo y conforme pasaron los minutos se empezó a hacer evidente que no solo las fábricas quedarían totalmente destruidas, tambien empezo a afectar edificios aledaños en donde se supone eran donde las tropas de Hordak vivían y aparentemente, también donde sus centros de inteligencia estaban.

Justo donde podían encontrar la información que estaban buscando.

Con todos los soldados conmocionados y confundidos por el ataque, recibiendo además órdenes frenéticas de sus comandantes para que hicieran algo que lograra detener el fuego que se expandía cada vez más por todos lados y amenazaba con consumir su base, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para infiltrarse.

Así que nuevamente no lo pensó dos veces. Corrió directo al edificio dispuesto a encontrar y llevar con él lo que tanto necesitaban.

_Está bien, tal vez no fue una buena idea después de todo._

Sus pulmones empezaban a quemar poco a poco mientras se quedaba sin aliento, el espeso humo al que se expuso cuando causó el fuego había irritado seriamente su respiración antes y comenzaba a cobrar factura ahora. Ya no se sentía con más energías para continuar . Había corrido por las instalaciones por varios minutos y lo unico que habia logrado era perderse por la horrible red de cuartos y pasillos, este sitio parecía un condenado laberinto.

Encontró habitaciones con montones de literas vacías, salas de entrenamiento, un comedor, ¡Hasta de las duchas!, pero ningún lugar donde pudieran estar almacenando información.

Cuando halló la quinta sala de entrenamiento finalmente se rindió y se permitió detenerse para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

No tenía sentido continuar, estaba completamente perdido. Además que parecía como si el lugar fuera a colapsar, varios pedazos del techo se estuvieron desprendiendo en su recorrido con cada sacudida que daba el suelo.

Se recargo contra una pared completamente agotado, si tan solo pudiera quitarse ese maldito casco que llevaba puesto para poder respirar un poco, no tendría que haber problema si lo hacía, estaba solo y nadie podría reconocerlo...

_**BOOOM**_

Todo el edificio se estremeció violentamente, una espesa nube de polvo salió disparada junto con escombros no muy lejos de donde estaba parado. Para su desgracia, él había retirado la mayor parte de su casco cuando esto ocurrió y en unos segundos se encontró tosiendo fuertemente debido al denso polvo, además perdiendo el equilibrio con la sacudida y terminando en el suelo.

Como si esto no fuera suficiente, sintió un dolor agudo en los oídos, no había notado que su casco redució los sonidos de su alrededor, sin este puesto pudo escuchar el estallido de hace unos segundos en todos sus decibeles.

Ya había tenido suficiente, él tenía que salir de aquí ahora.

Aún tosiendo, se incorporó rápidamente y estiró sus manos para hacer las figuras que abrirían el portal a Brightmoon

Pero entonces

Entre todo el ruido que se escuchaba afuera y sus propios tosidos

_Lo escucho... _

Un llanto, el llanto de un niño.

Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos.

¿Como…? ¿Cómo era posible que tan siquiera había un niño en la zona del miedo? Debía ser ilegal que alguien tan joven pudiera estar en un lugar tan horrible como este.

Casi por instinto, se apresuró al lugar de donde provenían los sollozos, sintiendo una punzada profunda de preocupación cuando noto que venían del salón que estaba justo enfrente de donde se había suscitado la detonación, que por cierto, había dejado un gran boquete que permitia ver el exterior.

Caminando entre los escombros, se adentro en lo que era una especie de vestidores. Habían muchos casilleros verdes, la mayoría de ellos estaban derrumbados y magullados por los escombros que volaron.

Y entre todo el desastre de metal verdoso y tierra, debajo de unos casilleros que habían caído sobre una especie de banco dejando apenas un pequeño espacio, distinguió un par de ojos heterocromaticos, una carita llena de polvo gris, con el camino de las lágrimas marcado, abrazando con fuerza a una especie de bulto (el cual no pudo distinguir que era desde su ángulo).

— Oh no...— Su corazón se encogió con dolor al verla, era solo una niña.

Saltando entre escombros, se apresuró hacia donde estaba la infante, quien al notar su presencia sólo comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

— Tranquila, te sacaré de ahí— trato de calmarla, mientras sujetaba el casillero que estorbaba para levantarlo y poder acceder a ella — A la cuenta de tres, una… dos… ¡Tres!— con fuerza quitó de encima el casillero junto con otros escombros que habían caído sobre este, permitiéndole así tener acceso completamente a la pequeña que estaba debajo.

Una descomunal preocupación golpeó su pecho nuevamente, porque se dio cuenta que no era solo una niña…

Eran dos.

El bulto al que se aferraba la pequeña, era el cuerpo flácido de otra infante y para su horror, esta última tenía una herida en la cabeza de donde brotaba un hilo de sangre que dibujaba un camino entre el polvo que ensuciaba su cara, recorriendo desde su frente hasta su barbilla.

Se puso de cuclillas, estaba a punto de envolverlas en sus brazos para cargarlas y sacarlas de ahí, pero tan pronto como se agacho para hacerlo

_**¡Khhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

Cuatro pequeñas garras afiladas hicieron contacto con su brazo, deteniendo su acción y haciéndolo retroceder con sorpresa. El ardor fue inmediato y también le hizo notar un pequeño detalle; el hechizo de ilusión que había aplicado sobre sus ropas (para que se vieran como la de sus enemigos) había desaparecido, tal vez lo desactivo por reflejo cuando se preparaba para hacer el portal, mostrando así su verdadera vestimenta (en la cual no llevaba ni siquiera mangas largas).

Se quedó perplejo, para empezar, la pequeña de ojos heterocromaticos era nada más y nada menos que una _magicat y _presumiblemente tal vez la _última. _

Y esta no dudo ni un segundo en mostrar sus colmillos, extender al límite sus garras, lanzando de la nada varios zarpazos al aire para que él mantuviera su distancia. Lo veía con una ferocidad impresionante, inclusive a través de las lágrimas, su mirada era particularmente intensa; el sollozo de su llanto fue reemplazado por un fuerte gruñido de advertencia, mientras sujetaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de la otra pequeña.

— ¡Hey! ¡Calma! ¡No voy a lastimarte! — le dijo un poco conmocionado, aún en cuclillas, le mostró sus manos para que viera que no estaba armado; pero las orejas de la pequeña felina solo se aplanaron hacia atrás y su pelaje pareció esponjarse más de lo que ya estaba.

— Esta bien, solo voy a llevarlas a un lugar seguro — Trato de convencerla, acercándose muy lentamente, pero el gruñido solo incremento.

Sabía que era algo tonto tratar de razonar con ella en lugar de solo cargarla y llevarla a rastras a través del portal, puesto que cada segundo que pasaba era de vital importancia. Pero por el agudo dolor en su brazo donde las garras habían atravesado su piel, tenía el presentimiento de que hacer eso no iba a terminar nada bien para ninguno de ellos. Tenía que hacer esta experiencia menos traumática de lo que ya era, hacerla sentir raptada no ayudaría.

— No tienes porque tenerme miedo, solo quiero ayudarte, ¿Ella es tu amiga?— señaló a la otra pequeña.

Para su sorpresa, mencionar a esta última sólo incrementó considerablemente el gruñido de la magicat, quien protectoramente abrazo lo más que pudo a su compañera caída. No necesitaba más confirmación que está para sospechar que en efecto, debían ser cercanas, y él tenía que usar esto.

— Esta muy herida, necesita recibir atención médica para que vuelva a estar bien y no podrá hacerlo si no me dejas acercarme ¿No quieres que ella se recupere?

La postura defensiva de la felina dudo, sus garras se retrajeron un poco y dirigió una mirada preocupada al cuerpo que tenía en su regazo, el gruñido se detuvo abruptamente.

Una ligera sonrisa se formo en su propio rostro al ver que dio en el blanco, pero aún debía convencer a la bebé magicat que no tenía nada que temer.

— Puedes confiar en mí, no dejaré que nada malo les pase, solo quiero que estén a salvo. Voy a llevarlas a un lugar donde nada pueda lastimarlas y donde tu amiga podrá recuperarse — le aseguró con voz suave, acercándose lo suficiente para poder cargarlas como siguiente movimiento.

La felina ahora lo miró con incertidumbre, ciertamente no confiaba en él, pero parecia más desesperada de que la niña en sus brazos no respondiera a ninguna de las pequeñas sacudidas que le daba ocasionalmente. Un pensamiento cruel cruzó por su mente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la niña inconsciente estuviera con vida….

Sintió un escalofrío ante la idea, prefirió apartar ese pensamiento de su mente asegurándose a sí mismo que las sacaría a tiempo de este lugar.

—_**¿Q-quién eres t-tú?**_— preguntó la pequeña en un susurro, con sus labios temblando y casi a punto de estallar en llanto de nuevo ; Ella aún tenía mucho miedo y duda, pero aparentemente, dispuesta a arriesgarse solo con el fin, de que su amiga estuviera bien.

Sonrió con un poco de alivio ante la pregunta — Mi nombre es Micah— se presentó amablemente — ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— _Catra. _


	2. Capitulo 2

Shadow Weaver siempre castigo la debilidad.

Porque no importaba que tan duro fuera el golpe de una caída, que tan fuerte te había golpeado tu enemigo o lo dolorosa que podía ser una herida, todo gran cadete y futuro capitán de la fuerza se sacudiría el polvo, ignoraría los malestares y volvería enseguida a la batalla.

Adora aún no lograba comprender cómo era posible que alguien pudiera ignorar el dolor de tal forma, pero si Shadow Weaver lo decía tenía que ser cierto, además ella realmente quería ser la mejor cadete que la Horda tuviera, pero simplemente...

Simplemente ella no podía hacerlo.

Quería ser fuerte, sobreponerse al dolor tal como Shadow Weaver le había dicho, pero por más que se esforzaba…

Ella no podía

Todos sus intentos eran inútiles y solo la lastimaban más.

Ella podía jurar por Hordak que estaba intentando levantarse con toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero hasta con el movimiento más ligero su tobillo explotaba en un dolor insoportable. Nunca había experimentado algo así antes, Shadow Weaver a veces llego a … _disciplinarla,_ pero ninguno de sus castigos le había dolido tanto como esto.

Pero tal vez este era su merecido, por haber sido tan pero tan torpe.

Después de todo fue su culpa haberse metido en este lío. Se suponía que era un simple entrenamiento de rapidez y destreza ¡todos los otros cadetes habían pasado la prueba sin ningún problema! todos fueron rápidos y certeros en sus saltos. Pero claro, ella fue mucho más lenta (como siempre) y se había quedado atrás ¡era de esperarse que el entrenador le hiciera repetir la rutina completa a ella sola!

Pero entonces, las plataformas a las que tenía que saltar comenzaron a moverse mucho más rápido y la altura se volvió más elevada. Intento que el aumento repentino de la dificultad de la prueba no la pusiera nerviosa, inclusive ella debió esperar que algo como esto sucediera; ella era la pupila de Shadow Weaver y era totalmente inaudito que fracasara en cualquier entrenamiento que le pusieran, porque ella tenía que demostrarles a todos porque Shadow Weaver, de entre todos los niños que pudo haber entrenado, la había escogido a ella, y eso lo probaría siendo la mejor en todo, de lo contrario ¿Entonces cuál era su propósito?

Adora les demostraría a todos que Shadow Weaver no se había equivocado

Así que ella salto con agilidad sobre cada plataforma, corrió por el circuito sin tropezar y calculo cada uno de sus movimientos fríamente.

Parecía que estaba a punto de lograrlo, solo tenía que llegar a la última plataforma flotante del circuito dando un gran salto...

Pero al parecer no se impulsó lo suficiente, porque empezó a caer a unos cuantos centímetros de su objetivo.

Por un momento, Adora creyó que la sensación de caer fue lo peor que le pudo haber sucedido al no alcanzar la siguiente plataforma, pero pronto descubrió que lo peor ocurrió cuando se estrelló torpemente contra el suelo.

Apenas registro el grito que broto desde el fondo de su garganta cuando el dolor estallo en las partes de su cuerpo que se habían golpeado durante la caída, también creyó oír a Catra gritando su nombre y justo después su sargento le estaba ordenando furiosamente que se levantara.

Lo intento

De verdad que lo intento

Pero no podía ni siquiera dejar de llorar.

Y entonces se escuchó un estruendo, tan fuerte que hizo temblar las paredes y el piso. El caos no se detuvo ahí, después se escucharon más y más réplicas del estruendo inicial, las luces del cuarto se volvieron rojas, señal evidente que indicaba la necesidad de iniciar un protocolo de evacuación.

Su entrenador dio órdenes de abandonar la sala de entrenamiento a todos los cadetes para refugiarse a un lugar seguro, todos comenzaron a irse y entre el desconcierto de lo que estaba pasando, nadie se molestó en ayudarla, con un creciente pánico, Adora se dio cuenta que la iban a dejar ahí.

¿Y si las princesas los estaban atacando? ¿Y si la encontraban tan vulnerable y la lastimaban más de lo que ya estaba? ¿¡Y si la volvían prisionera!?

No, ella no podía permitir que una princesa la encontrara, ella tenía que moverse, así que en un acto desesperado intento arrastrarse a la salida, pero solo se provocaban más dolor y realmente no estaba progresando. Ella se quedaría abandonada a su suerte por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte…

Y entonces llegó Catra.

Desobedeciendo la instrucción directa de su entrenador de no acercarse para ayudarla, escapando de las manos de este cuando intento atraparla y evitar que llegara a su auxilio, ignorando incluso cuando el desagradable sujeto le grito que habría grandes consecuencias por su rebeldía.

— ¡Adora! ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Que está mal!?— le pregunto Catra angustiadamente, arrodillándose a su lado, haciendo que automáticamente Adora se recargara en ella.

— M-mi to-tobillo d-duele — le dijo débilmente, atragantándose con sus lágrimas, aferrándose con fuerza al hombro de Catra, buscando desesperadamente tener un poco de consuelo en su agonía

Y de repente parecía como si el suelo estuviera zumbando.

Las orejas de Catra se movían frenéticamente hacia todas las direcciones y parecía bastante asustada, Adora no sabía si la preocupación de su amiga era más por todos los ruidos alarmantes que podría estar percibiendo (sus orejas aveces eran muy sensibles) o porque ella estaba herida — ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! — le indico Catra mientras la ayudaba a levantarse con dificultad.

Cuando estuvieron de pie, Adora tuvo que recargar casi todo su peso en Catra, estar de pie por ella misma era una misión casi imposible.

Cojeando apenas habían logrado salir del cuarto de entrenamientos, pero entonces los estallidos comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes, partes del techo comenzaron a desprenderse. Para este punto las orejas de Catra estaban totalmente aplastadas contra su cráneo, Adora noto como su amiga se estaba resistiendo a tapar sus oídos con sus manos porque si lo hacía seria retirar el soporte que le estaba dando. No llegarían muy lejos a un paso tan lento, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue proponerle a Catra refugiarse en los vestidores.

Adora pensó que podían esconderse dentro de alguno, estaba a punto de sugerírselo a Catra cuando el sonido de la pared rompiéndose se escuchó y de repente...

De repente el mundo se volvió negro.

...

Cuando la conciencia empezó a volver a ella, lo primero que percibió fueron todas esas voces, voces preocupadas que se arremolinaban alrededor de ella y ¡auch! Un pinchazo agudo en su cabeza.

Quiso abrir sus ojos, pero sus parpados se sentían tan pesados y aún todo dolía mucho. Su cuerpo no le respondía, su mente además se sentía brumosa, lo único que logro hacer fue soltar un gemido miserable, sentía algo húmedo en su rostro, y le pareció escuchar tela desgarrándose. Quería protestar, quería al menos abrir los ojos, pero simplemente se encontró demasiado débil para lograrlo.

Así que se dejó llevar, podía escuchar el leve llanto de Catra en el fondo, a alguien desconocido diciendo su nombre, pero no tuvo las fuerzas para reaccionar a algo; no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo duro así hasta que, de nuevo, el cansancio la condujo a un sueño agitado.

.

.

Había solo dos cosas que realmente podían aterrar a Catra; las tormentas y Shadow Weaver. Ella creía fielmente que no había algo que pudiera causarle tanto terror como los rayos y estruendos que parecían romper el cielo o Shadow Weaver siendo... Shadow Weaver.

Pero _oh_, ella se había equivocado.

Porque este día ella encontró que existe algo mucho peor que cualquier estruendo horroroso que una tormenta podía causar o una sensación más desagradable que Shadow Weaver usando su magia de inmovilización en ella.

En su estómago se había hecho un nudo desagradable desde que vio a Adora caer de la plataforma de entrenamiento y una opresión aplastante se instaló en su pecho cuando la vio retorcerse del dolor de tal forma. En los años que llevaban juntas, Catra jamás vio a Adora llorar con tanta fuerza como ese día, Adora nunca se lastimaba gravemente, ella era siempre fuerte como el acero.

Catra tampoco había visto tanta sangre antes, la herida que causo el trozo de pared que salió disparado con la explosión debió ser profunda y muy grave, porque si no hubiera sido grave, Adora no hubiera sangrado tanto ¿verdad?

Recordar como el rubio cabello de su amiga se había pintado de rojo junto con su mejilla le revolvía el estómago, Adora había dejado de moverse después de ese golpe, no importaba lo mucho que Catra le hubiera llamado y suplicado que despertara, ella estaría tan quieta que parecía como si estuviera...

Catra presiono las palmas de sus manos con fuerza sobre sus ojos, resistiendo el pinchazo de las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a hacerla llorar, ella había estado tan _asustada._

Pero eso no importaba ahora, estaban bien, Adora estaría bien.

Todos en este extraño lugar se lo habían prometido.

Y ahora, su mejor amiga descansaba en aparente tranquilidad en esta cama super suave en la que los "doctores" la habían puesto. Catra estaba acurrucada justo a su lado, si cerraba los ojos por un segundo y se concentraba lo suficiente en sus respiraciones, podía imaginar que este día de pesadilla no había ocurrido y que estaban acostadas en sus literas como cualquier otra noche en el cuartel.

Pero el sonido constante de las maquinarias estaba ausente, el olor a metal caliente no inundaba el aire, la cama era demasiado suave; ellas ya no estaban en la Zona del Susto.

Catra analizo su alrededor por novena vez; paredes de colores claros, techos altos, puertas con adornos brillantes, ambiente fresco y grandes ventanales a unos metros de ellas. Ella supuso, que debían de estar en un "castillo de las princesas malvadas", porque si no estaban en la Zona del Susto, significaba que la Horda no mandaba en este lugar y cualquier cosa que no mandara la Horda era de las princesas (o eso le había contado Adora alguna vez).

Pero por alguna razón este lugar parecía inusualmente agradable, las personas que habían curado a Adora también lo eran.

Claro, al principio Catra se había asustado cuando todas esas personas vestidas de blanco se habían acercado a Adora (uno de ellos tenía en su mano una especie de aguja curveada ¿¡Que se supone que iba a hacer con ella!?), lo primero que se le ocurrió fue lanzarse contra ellos y atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que lastimarán más a su amiga, pero este extraño sujeto "Micah" se lo impidió, la cargo en sus brazos y no la dejo caer (inclusive cuando ella se encargó de arañar los brazos del hombre casi en su totalidad).

Esa actitud la hubiera hecho ganar mínimo un buen golpe en la quijada de parte de cualquiera en la Horda, pero este hombre ni siquiera trato de lastimarla, simplemente le abrazo y explico con paciencia que "tenía que dejar a los doctores limpiar y suturar la herida para detener el sangrado" y de nuevo, le prometió que después de esto Adora volvería a la normalidad.

Los hombres de blanco también le explicaron que Adora sufrió de una "Fractura de tobillo" y que tenían que ponerle un "yeso", para que sus huesos pudieran unirse de nuevo. Esas explicaciones la hicieron calmarse un poco, pero aun así no permitió que la alejaran demasiado de su amiga.

Así que Catra presencio atentamente como los doctores hicieron su trabajo; limpiaron del rostro de Adora la sangre y el polvo, también le quitaron su uniforme sucio y le pusieron una especie de camisa muy holgada.

A ella también le limpiaron la suciedad de su rostro y extremidades con un paño húmedo, inclusive le cambiaron su ropa por un conjunto muy parecido al de Adora.

A pesar de que Catra no se sentía al cien por ciento cómoda con el cambio de ropa les permitió hacerlo sin rasguñarlos, después de todo le estaban asegurando que si quería estar cercas de Adora durante su recuperación, tenía que estar lo más limpia posible para evitar cualquier "microbio" y también le prometieron darle un par de ropa nueva después.

Pero Adora seguía sin despertar. Y esto solo hacía que el corazón de Catra se encogiera de preocupación.

Así que cuando le preguntaron si quería un "dulce" (Catra no estaba segura de lo que era, solo vio que una de las doctoras tenía en sus manos un círculo rojo con un palito pegado), ella no contesto a su petición, en cambio exigió una respuesta del porque Adora aún no había reaccionado, a lo cual le respondieron que era debido a un "traumatismo craneal".

Catra tampoco tenía idea de lo que significaba, pero sonaba como algo importante, sin embargo, le explicaron que se encargarían de hacer pruebas y de curar el cerebro de Adora en caso de haberse dañado.

Pero después de unos minutos de un show de luces doradas que se iluminaron alrededor de la cabeza de Adora, los doctores le aseguraron que la lesión era leve y que Adora estaba fuera de peligro.

Pareció una eternidad esperar a que las curaciones terminaran, pero finalmente lo hicieron. Ahora su amiga tenía un yeso en su pierna derecha y una gasa que cubría suavemente la zona suturada de la herida de su cabeza.

Se supone que lo peor ya había pasado.

La comodidad que brindaba la cama y el suave calor que emitía Adora empezó a hacer sentir a Catra un poco soñolienta, se acurruco más cerca de Adora, y suspiro cansada, tal vez dormir le haría bien, así que comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño

Y fue por eso que no noto cuando su amiga lentamente volvía a la conciencia.

Adora abrió los ojos con renuencia, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su visión, se encontró con un techo blanco y no con el clásico verdoso de sus dormitorios, se preguntó si acaso ella estaba en ¿la enfermería? Eso tendría sentido (aunque no recordaba que fuera blanca), pero aún faltaba una pieza ¿Quién la llevo y porque no lo recuerda?

Y entonces todos los acontecimientos pasados la golpearon en un torbellino

— **¡Catra!**— Adora gritó instantáneamente con la voz inusualmente rasposa, sobresaltada trato de incorporarse, pero un ataque de tos se lo impidió y apenas se pudo recargar en sus codos, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras tosía furiosamente, ¿Porque su garganta picaba tanto?

Catra asustada dio un brinco y soltó un pequeño grito, usualmente se hubiera indignado por el susto que le acaba de dar Adora, pero estaba más que aliviada de que su amiga finalmente reaccionara — ¡Despertaste! — exclamo contenta, pero Adora no compartio su felicidad mientras se ahogaba en su tos. A vista de Catra le pareció que Adora intentaba decirle algo, pero se estaba atragantando con sus palabras, así que se puso en acción y fue rápidamente por un vaso de agua que habían dejado en una mesita al lado de la cama.

— Con cuidado... — le indico a su amiga mientras le ayudaba a colocar el vaso en sus labios, Adora la tomo con avidez, aunque con un poco de dificultad, calmando su garganta rasposa.

—Gracias...— susurró Adora, devolviendo el vaso a su amiga. Una punzada en su cabeza la hizo inmediatamente volver a recostarse con un gemido — Catra, ¿estás bien? —

Para ser honestos a Catra le sorprendía que fuera Adora la que le preguntaba por su bienestar cuando la totalmente herida era ella, pero aún así era lindo saber que le importaba a alguien.

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! Pero tú... ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó con ansiedad.

— Mejor que en la sala de entrenamiento, pero mi tobillo... — Adora sentía que su pierna derecha estaba elevada a diferencia de todo su cuerpo, así que miro inmediatamente hacia esta, su aliento escapo de sus pulmones en un suspiro tembloroso cuando vio el yeso.

— Si, bueno, está roto — Catra volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a Adora y puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga, como dándole el pésame por su lesión.

— No, no no no ¡Esto va a hacer que me atrase con el programa de entrenamiento! ¡Shadow Weaver estará furiosa! — se lamentó Adora con frustración, llevándose una de sus manos a su frente, encontrándose con el inicio de la gasa,_ oh no..._

— También una roca te golpeo la cabeza, muy fuerte —

Adora hizo una mueca al estar consciente de todas sus lesiones — ¡Esto es un desastre! ¿¡Cómo se supone que le explicare a Shadow Weaver que falle en todo!?

— Oye, no fue tu culpa — Nuevamente, Catra realmente no podía entender como Adora estaba tan preocupada por lo que Shadow Weaver pensaría en lugar de alegrarse de que, a pesar de estar herida, ella estaba a salvo — Además no es como si fuera la gran cosa ese tonto entrenamiento...

— Catra, somos la admisión más joven a la academia y eso implica una gran responsabilidad — recito Adora fielmente las palabras que Shadow Weaver le había dicho cuando se le permitió entrenar oficialmente como cadete — No puedo permitirme atrasarme en el programa solo porque fui tan _débil _durante un entrenamiento.

Catra solo se cruzó de brazos sin estar muy de acuerdo con lo que Adora dijo, pero antes de que pudiera responder una réplica sobre lo injusto que había sido el entrenador de todas formas, Adora ya estaba hablando de nuevo.

— ¿Shadow Weaver ya vino a vernos? —

La cola de Catra se agito ansiosamente de un lado a otro y sus hombros se tensaron.

— Noup — contesto con simpleza y si Adora no la conociera tanto, no sospecharía que de la nada Catra se veía inusualmente nerviosa.

— ¿Te has enterado de que fue lo que paso en el cuartel? —

— No, para nada —

Ahora que el estupor del sueño había desaparecido junto con el shock inicial al ver lo herida que estaba, Adora finalmente comenzó a ver a su alrededor, este lugar no correspondía con nada en la Zona del Susto y ella conocía cada centímetro de la Zona del Susto.

— Catra, ¿En dónde estamos? —

La cola de Catra comenzó a agitarse con más fuerza detrás de su espalda

— En la enfermería, duh — La respuesta fue rápida e inclusive su voz sonaba sarcástica, pero Adora sabía mejor...

— ¿Y cómo es que llegamos aquí? Nunca había visto esta enfermería en todo este tiempo —

Esta vez la respuesta tardo varios segundos en llegar, Catra se cruzo de brazos.

— Es un lugar especial...alguien nos trajo— dijo Catra desviando la mirada .

Era oficial, Catra le estaba ocultando algo.

Y con cada segundo que pasaba, Adora tenía este presentimiento extraño de que este lugar era inusualmente fresco, inusualmente bonito, inusualmente cómodo...

— Oh ¡Hey! ¡Están despiertas! —

La voz de un hombre la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos, en la puerta había un hombre al que nunca había visto en su vida y se acercaba hacia su cama con una sonrisa enorme y sosteniendo un par de bandejas.

— Supongo que ahora puedo darles la bienvenida oficialmente...—

Adora miro totalmente confundida a Catra, exigiendo en silencio respuestas mientras el total extraño depositaba las bandejas al lado de su cama, pero Catra simplemente se encogió de hombros con una mueca.

— Así que ¡Bienvenidas a Brightmoon! ¿Quién tiene hambre?

El color desapareció del rostro de Adora en un segundo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Estaban en Brightmoon, estaban en Brightmoon, ¡ESTABAN EN BRIGHTMOON!

— Oye ¿estás bien, pequeña? —

Adora dio un pequeño respingo ante la pregunta, su mente acababa de explotar con la reciente información de que estaba en el reino que lideraba a toda la rebelión, ¡Estaban justo en las manos del enemigo! ¿¡En qué momento las cosas salieron tan mal!?

— Si, ella está bien. Solo un poco confundida. — Catra respondió rápidamente, puso una de sus manos sobre la de Adora y le dio un suave apretón.

A pesar de seguir en shock, los ojos de Adora se encontraron con los de Catra ante el gesto, la mirada de su amiga lo decía todo

_Tranquila._

—_¿_Segura? Saben, pueden decirme si no se sienten bien o si hay algo que les molesta...—

Este hombre les daba una mirada amable, pero Adora sentía que se le secaba la boca nuevamente con el simple hecho de pensar que este era nada más y nada menos que un rebelde. Pero a pesar de todo, este sujeto no estaba representando un peligro real (aún) y Adora sabía que por el bien de ambas eso tenía que seguir así. Ella tenía que calmarse (a pesar de lo descabellada que era esta situación), solo necesitaba evitar que su comportamiento diera más preguntas.

Así que ante todo pronóstico, pudo reprimir los impulsos que le daban de saltar de esa cama y cojear con Catra todo el camino regreso hacia la Zona del Susto (inclusive si no tenía idea de cómo volver exactamente).

Trago saliva con dificultad y tomo un respiro profundo. El ligero peso de la mano de Catra la ayudo a calmarse lo suficiente para obligar a las palabras salir de sus labios

— T-todo bien señor, ¿Qué son esas c-cosas? — señalo los platos, intentando desviar la atención.

— Si Micah, ¿Qué es eso? — replicó Catra mirando con curiosidad, pareciendo un poco aliviada de que Adora haya logrado no entrar en crisis (aún).

— ¡Oh! Espero que les guste, es un poco de pollo frito y verduras hervidas— dijo Micah sonriendo ampliamente, acomodando una especie de mesa plegable en la cama de la enfermería, colocando después una charolita de comida enfrente de cada una.

Ambas miraron sus platos sorprendidas, ¿Por qué si esto era comida no tenía forma rectangular?

— ¿Cuál de estos dos es el pollo? ¿El amarillo o los verdes? — pregunto Catra, mirando cautelosamente.

Micah se rio ligeramente, creyendo que se trataba de alguna broma. Pero cuando vio la mirada curiosa de las dos niñas esperando por respuesta, se dio cuenta de que no estaban bromeando.

— Esperen, ¿Nunca habían comido pollo o verduras? —

Adora y Catra intercambiaron miradas.

— Oh, bueno, pues el amarillo es el pollo y los verdes son las... pues, verduras— contesto Micah.

Micah estaba a punto de preguntarles porque no conocían alimentos tan básicos, cuando un golpe en la puerta anuncio la entrada de un guardia el cual solicitaba de su presencia en el salón de guerras. Micah no quería dejar solas a las niñas, considero despedir al guardia y retrasar la sesión de la alianza, pero todos estaban enojados con él (especialmente su esposa) por haberse lanzado a una misión solitaria a la base enemiga, sin avisarle a nadie (sin contar con el hecho de que inexplicablemente regreso con dos niñas, en lugar de información).

Él podía ser osado, pero no podía evitar retrasar más esta conversación con la alianza.

— Chicas, tengo que irme— les dijo un desanimado, pero si lo pensaba bien no tenía que preocuparse por dejarlas "solas" (había un equipo de médicos justo al otro lado de la pared y guardias vigilando las puertas por fuera) — ¡Pero volveré más tarde! Si necesitan algo, toquen la campanita que está al lado de la cama y una enfermera vendrá a atenderlas ¡Disfruten su comida! —

Con eso, Micah desapareció por la puerta tan rápido como apareció.

Adora y Catra no se movieron de sus lugares por unos segundos y entonces Adora finalmente exploto.

— ¿¡Brightmoon, Catra!? ¿¡Cómo fue que llegamos a Bright Moon!?— Adora prácticamente gritó, llevando sus manos a las mejillas dramáticamente.

— Por muy extraño que parezca es realmente una muy corta historia...—

— ¿¡De verdad!? Oh, déjame adivinar ¿¡El tiempo que estuve inconsciente el simplemente apareció de la nada y nos trajo mágicamente aquí en lugar de... m-matarnos!? —

— Sí—

— ¿¡QUE!?—

.

..

…

Después de que Adora logro calmarse, Catra le contó todos los detalles de su repentino rescate y para la mente de Adora nada tenía el mínimo sentido.

— Las princesas y los integrantes de la rebelión son seres crueles y despiadados — reflexionó — No hay forma de que uno de ellos te ofreciera ayuda...—

— Pero aquí estás ¿no? ¡Ellos arreglaron tu tobillo y tu cabeza! —

— ¿Pero por qué? Shadow Weaver dice que ellos siempre están sedientos de sangre, que no desperdiciarían nunca la oportunidad para destruir a uno de sus enemigos...—

— Adora, rasguñe a este "Micah" sin contenerme, de verdad lastime sus brazos y ni siquiera me golpeo ¡Ni una vez! —

Los ojos pensativos de Adora miraron fijamente a los heterocromáticos de Catra, la preocupación arrastrándose en su pecho a la revelación de dicha información.

— Catra, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca — dijo solemnemente — Pudiste haberlo hecho enfadar y orillarlo a mostrar su verdadero ser, él pudo haberte lastimado seriamente—

— Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme yo sola — refunfuño Catra — pero nadie me hizo daño de todas formas, Adora. Ni siquiera lo intento. Además, no he visto a nadie parecido a los dibujos que nos han enseñado de las princesas y los rebeldes —

— No lo entiendo, Shadow Weaver siempre los describía con dientes afilados, jorobas y cuernos ¡Y nunca menciono nada de excepciones! —

La mente de Adora estaba trabajando frenéticamente ante todas las contradicciones, Shadow Weaver siempre le contó historias de cómo la rebelión tenía que ser destruida, Hordak buscaba el orden, las princesas destruyeron todo. Las princesas asesinaban personas solo por diversión, los Hordianos solo castigaban la indisciplina y actitudes que amenazaran al imperio de Lord Hordak. Pero aquí estaba ella, en primera fila, apreciando como un rebelde le daba de toda su misericordia ayudándola. Pero la idea era simplemente ridícula. Recordó como todos sus compañeros cadetes se fueron sin mirar atrás mientras ella lloraba de dolor en el piso; si sus aliados la habían dejado atrás ¿Por qué el enemigo la ayudaría?

Nada cuadraba, sentía como si hubiera estática en su cabeza, por más que lo pensaba no podía unir los hilos, al menos que...

— Tal vez Shadow Weaver nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo — concluyó Catra.

Adora sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba en un segundo...

Y entonces recordó el capítulo número tres del libro del cadete

— ¡Catra, no seas ridícula! — Adora soltó una risita tensa — ¡Esta solo es una situación de rehenes!

Catra quedo boquiabierta por un momento en la incredulidad —¿Situación de rehenes? —

— ¡Si! Los rebeldes pueden negociar algo con la Horda para nuestra liberación — recitó Adora, cruzándose de brazos — Estaba en el libro del cadete, ¿No lo recuerdas? Catra, te lo leí como cuatro vec-

— Sí sí, sí recuerdo lo que decía— Catra la interrumpió, antes de que le diera un monologo sobre "ser más responsable"— y también recuerdo que teníamos que ser de valor para la rebelión para que eso funcionara.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Adora titubeo por un segundo — Somos agentes valiosos para la Horda Catra, somos las pupilas de Shadow Weaver y eso es super importante...—

Catra le dio una mirada escéptica que le decía todo a Adora _¿Es enserio?_

— Esta bien— se rindió Adora —Tal vez no seamos de mucha importancia, ¡Pero aún podemos ser prisioneras de guerra! ¡Nos necesitan con vida! —

—Eso tiene mucho más sentido — admitió Catra — aunque no explica porque no lucen tan feos como nos contaban—

— Tal vez lo sean sus armaduras o puede que sufran alguna especie de transformación durante las batallas, así que no podemos bajar la guardia, Catra. Ellos siguen siendo el enemigo, así que tenemos que hacer algo—

— ¿Qué esperas que hagamos? ¡Somos prisioneras! —

Adora miro hacia abajo y se quedó en una postura pensativa, llevando su mano derecha hacia su boca.

Catra por su parte no tenía ni idea de que les depararía el futuro, pero no se sentía demasiado preocupada al respecto. Estos rebeldes habían sido buenos con ellas antes y le prometieron no lastimarlas. Además, desde que tiene memoria, siempre que rasguñaba a alguien en la zona del susto, sería golpeada hasta que llorara pidiendo que se detuvieran. La única que nunca la había golpeado fue Adora. Si estos rebeldes podían tener la compasión de Adora, entonces eso tenía que significar _algo_.

El rostro de Adora se ilumino en una sonrisa — ¡Catra ya lo tengo! — le hizo señas para que se acercara a ella, así que Catra se inclinó en su dirección hasta que solo sus bandejas de comida las separará.

— Podemos ser _espías — _le susurró emocionada, había un brillo travieso en sus ojos— tenemos que estar atentas a todo lo que podamos escuchar, recordar la información y ¡escapar cuando mi tobillo se recuperé! —

Adora sonaba muy confiada de su plan (aunque Catra aún tenía sus dudas), pero su sonrisa era tan grande y el estómago de Catra se sentía muy vacío, que no encontró las fuerzas en ese momento para discutir más el punto.

—Bueno, no podemos ser _espías_ con el estómago vacío— dijo Catra, tomando el pollo con cautela. Lo olfateo tentativamente, sus pupilas se dilataron cuando capto lo apetitoso que olía, estaba a punto de darle un mordisco, pero un manotazo de Adora hizo que soltara su comida.

—¡Hey!—

— ¡Catra no te lo puedes comer solo así! ¿¡Qué tal si está envenenada!?— le regaño Adora, agitando sus brazos dramáticamente — Tal vez no nos atacaron en el cuartel, pero nada nos dice que tal vez no nos quieran como prisioneras y quieran envenenarnos, así que la probare yo primero y esperaremos dos minutos, si ocurre algo malo... por favor, véngame —

Antes de que Catra pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, Adora tomo un puñado de las cosas verdes y se las metió a la boca.

—¡Adora, no! ¿¡Que hiciste!?— Catra prácticamente grito en pánico, mientras Adora masticaba rápidamente su comida —¡Tú misma dijiste que podría estar envenenada!¡Escúpelo! ¡Ahora! —

Pero en respuesta, Adora simplemente trago.

— ¡Adora! —

— Oye eso no estuvo tan mal — dijo Adora ignorando el pánico de Catra, con un brillo en los ojos — esto sabe realmente bien...—

— ¡Pues tu no serás la única afectada si estas cosas tenían veneno! — exclamo Catra con unas lagrimitas formándose en la esquina de sus ojos, tomando en sus pequeños puños lo más que pudo de comida para después meterlo en su boca.

— ¡Catra! — Adora no podía creerlo, ella había decidido tomar el riesgo y Catra simplemente lo acababa de tirar por la borda. Así que empezó a comer a un más rápido para no quedarse atrás. Si ella terminaba antes, tal vez cualquier efecto se manifestaría primero en ella.

Así que las dos iniciaron una carrera de comida (muy desordenada).

Mientras, fuera de su vista, desde la puerta la princesa de Brightmoon observaba muy (de verdad muy) confundida la escena que estaba frente a ella.

Pero ella había escuchado todo el alboroto que hizo su Papá cuando regreso con estas dos niñas de la Horda. No tenía idea de porque las había traído, pero ella vio que estas niñas estaban susurrando, era probable que estaban tramando algo. Así que no las perdería de vista, nunca se podía estar lo suficientemente seguro ¿no?


End file.
